


Top Draco

by Barbierhiannon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbierhiannon/pseuds/Barbierhiannon
Summary: What the title says(no abandon





	Top Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Gnbvn

Draco look at his boyfriend Ron lustfully he and Ron dated for 2 years and today is their anniversary so Draco has a plan for Ron. Ron right now is tied by chains that are hanging by the ceiling Ron is happy about this because he has a daddy kink. “Heeey baby” Draco says looking at him. “Hi Daddy”Ron says happily Draco says “Was my little baby boy good today if not he is going to be punished” Ron shivers at the tone of his Daddy’s tone and starts to get very hard. Draco notices and starts kissing him. “ Yes daddy I have been good” Ron says hums happily “ Good boy now are you ready for your


End file.
